Eragon Meets Fire Strip
by Golden Dragon of the Desert
Summary: Eragon finds two assassins in Farthen Dur. He tells them to spy on Galbatorix. They are caught. Galbatorix goes to the Hadarac desert so that he cannot be found. What will happen next?


The cloaked figures quietly crept through the empty city of Farthen Dur. It was the middle of the night, but they were still cautious. They peaked around a corner, and they saw five guards standing at the mouth of the hallway. Both of the figures had two elven daggers, enchanted to cut through material with one slash.

One of the figures crept slowly down the hallway, hiding in the shadows. The other one walked into clear sight of the guards.

"Hey you! What's your business here?" The figure said nothing. The hidden figure jumped onto one of the guards and stabbed him in the head. The guard that got stabbed shrieked with pain and died instantaneously. The other figure slid under one of the guards and knocked him over. He pulled out some rope and hung the unconscious guard on some candle holders on the wall. The two figures ran away, and the three remaining guards followed. Little did they know that the figures were waiting for them with bow and arrows.

Two were shot and the remaining one slashed one of the figures with his ax. His aim was not good, so he only got the figures arm. The injured figure stabbed the last guard. The two of them stood over the dead guards.

"Should we worry?" asked one. "No," said the other, "Our main mission is to kill Nasuada. Nothing else. They both ran down the hallway. They stopped at a corner. They could hear a woman's voice.

"Are the guards still posted at their stations?"

"Not anymore they aren't" The assassins stepped around the corner. Nasuada was standing with a man of about twenty with blonde hair.

"My lady, get behind me," the man stepped in front of Nasuada. An assassin threw a knife at the man. He tried to dodge it, but the hilt hit his head, and he was knocked unconscious. The assassins approached Nasuada, with all of the intent of killing her. But before they had the chance, there was a roar and another man and a large blue dragon came running to Nasuada. The Dragon Rider yelled "Letta!" and the assassins froze. They were captured. The mission a failure.

* * *

"Why are you here?" asked Eragon. He was standing right in front of the assassins face. The assassin said nothing.

"Shall I make you talk?" Eragon asked with calm fury. He took out his dull blade and held it against the assassin's throat. The other assassin yelled, "Okay, we'll tell you!" Eragon was pleased with the assassin's reaction.

"We are here to get the Dragon Rider, because we don't want Galbatorix to find us. We live in the Spine with many others, and Galbatorix will not hesitate to kill us all to gain land. We need you to protect us O Mighty Dragon Rider. But to convince you that we are worth protecting, we planned to kill all of your men and Lady Nasuada,"

"If you had done that, I would have just killed you. You see that man you knocked unconscious over there? That's my brother Roran," The assassin showed obvious horror.

"Y-y-your brother?" he asked, "We didn't mean to. We didn't know. Oh Dragon Rider, please don't hurt us. Please, we beg of you, don't hurt us!!!!!!" Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," The assassins breathed a sigh of relief "I'll protect you. On one condition,"

"Name it, we'll do anything!" the assassin said eagerly. Eragon nodded, "I'm glad to see you're willing to serve. I want you two to spy on Galbatorix for me,"

"But there is only two of us, we need more people!" argued one of the assassins.

"Don't you have more people in the Spine?" asked Eragon. The assassin nodded. "Yes, some. But one of us has to go get them, and it is about a six day ride back," Eragon crossed his arms, "How long would it take on a dragon?" The assassin's eyes widened.

"You don't mean," he gasped "Ride on your dragon? That would take less than two days!" Eragon sighed, "Okay, I'll take you," he said, "What would be your names?" He let down the spell so the assassins could stand.

"I am Cody," said one, lifting down his hood. "And I am Jacob," said the other, doing the same.

"What is the name of your Leader?" Eragon asked.

"His name is Zouk," they said together.

"Alright then," said Eragon, "Let's go,"


End file.
